The Rise of the Guardians
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: The small boy wished for it. A simple wish. "Please Santa, I want to have a friend." So, what will Santa do? Give him five of course! Protective!Gom/Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Please Santa

"Mister?"

The plump man dressed in red flinched as soon as he heard the small soft voice from his back. _I thought no one was here!_

After all the trouble of sneaking through the small window leading to the living room, where a small christmas tree was standing there, his covers was ruined. Wearing a bright red outfit certainly didn't help!

He turned around to see the small figure, dressed in his light blue night gown, a doggy plush toy in his hand, staring at him, in a quite unreadable expression.

"W-why hello there, why aren't you asleep yet?" The man with the white beard greeted the small boy, with lots of thoughts in his head. He bent down to the boy, ruffling the soft lock.

"Are you santa?" A soft, shy voice was followed by soon after.

"Well," The stare he received was too intense and unnerved. He was seen right through. He could see that it was futile to lie to the boy. "Yes I am."

"Really?"

The glimmering starry flowers decorated beside the boy as he was seen pretty much very happy to hear that make his heart melted. Though were still expressionless, he could see the boy's excitement and anticipation. "Yes, let see, Tetsuya is it?

"Yes." The boy now was twiddling with with his small fingers, glancing shyly at him. The plush toy was hugged closer to him. "Umm, Santa-san, am I a good boy?"

The man laughed as he pulled the boy on his lap, with a little yelp, but then, comfortably settled in between his legs. "Why yes of course. You've been helping your mom a lot with her house chores, you helped your father cleaned up the garage and you even helped the dog from the playground. You're on the top list of course."

"Really?" The boy now seemed to blushed even more as he heard the compliments. Well, the hard works were definitely worth it. "Then, Santa-san, can I make a wish?"

"A wish?" This was bad. He could give presents, but a wish? how can he grant a wish? however, the stares he got from the boy made him felt like he could do anything now. "Of course you can!"

_Damn._ Who said Santa can't curse?

The small boy hopped of the plump man and held his hands together. His hand placed in front of his face, eyes closed as if he was praying to the Santa himself. "I wish to have a friend, Santa-san."

His eyes blinked. A friend?

Now what?

"Umm, no one seemed to see or noticed me. I was lonely ever since I came here, so I wanted to have at least a friend. Can you grant my wish Santa-san?"

"Of course!" Damn it with those sparkling and teary eyes. There's no way he could reject those pure, beautiful blue eyes. But,

Now what?

"Santa-san?" The boy tilted his small head, blinking to him. "Was it too much that I asked you this? I mean, its okay if you can't but-"

"Nonsense Tetsuya, of course I can do it!"

"Really? Thank you Santa-san!"

"Sure, no problem!"

The boy then proceeded to hugged the plump man, though, he barely managed to get his hands around his big belly. The bigger hand patted the small boy, his other hand smacking himself on his head.

_Stupid!_ Now what?

wait.

_Them_.

He could use _them_!

Of course! Why didn't I thought of this sooner?!

He clapped his hand together but then froze as the small body on him shifted. The boy now was already asleep on his lap, looking very peaceful. His small hands still hugging the man very tightly. The thought of the boy must staying up waiting for him made his heart fluttered.

His eyes soften up. How come a boy as nice as him didn't have any friend? He carefully picked the small boy up and brought him to his bed. A card was seen beside the bed, along with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. A childish handwritten note was on the card. It was scribble like but also readable. "Santa-san, please have the cookies. But I really think you should cut them out a bit."

He held his belly with a slight guilty in himself. Its not his fault that he was this big. It was a guilty pleasure really. So he packed up the cookies, he could eat it on his way, drank the milk and before taking off, he patted the smaller boy.

"Merry Christmas, Tetsuya."

* * *

That same night, at the same room, where the same boy was sleeping peacefully on his small bed, seemed very oblivious of the five figures standing around his bed.

"So this is the boy?"

"I think so. This was the address given by him."

"Aww, he's so cute!"

"That old man was really troublesome."

"He ate all the cookies too..."

The small boy snuggled himself into the warm blanket and sighed a relief. Probably having a very sweet dream. The five figures stood still, watching the very adorable boy sinking deeper into his sweet dream. Until one of them broke.

"He's so cute! Akashi-cchi, can we stay with him forever?"

The said man smiled. Much like a smirk. "Why of course. We are his guardians."

"We shall stay with him forever."

* * *

Santa was having his slumber. After a long, tired night, he could finally go back to sleep and rest. He was now resting very comfortably on his fluffy bed, the comforter on his side, a glass of warm milk ready to be devoured. However, his head was only thinking of the small boy.

"I'm sure he could survive." And thus, his job was done. His face smiling proudly. He didn't expect though to get a note from the same boy, on the next Christmas.

* * *

_"Santa-san, please take them back..."_

* * *

I'm really sorry, I just had to write this. Right. Forgive my mistakes and errors.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.


	2. Chapter 2 Their Meeting

_Dear Santa,_

_Miracles do happen sometimes._

_And you gave me five on my 5th Christmas._

_Thank you._

_Please,_

_Are they refundable?_

_Sincerely, Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was always known as a very quite and timid boy. His soft voice barely able to make other people hear him. Not even his bare existence was really noticeable anyway.

So when one fine day on the fine Christmas morning, where the world was covered with beautiful white snow, when his parents heard their beloved son's scream, they quickly rushed out from their bedroom and ran to the boy's room. Still in their sleeping robes and body shivering at the coldness.

The door was slammed opened by a man in his thirties and a woman in her twenties ran inside to his bed. It was then that they noticed their son all covered up into his blanket, as if trying to hide his small body from the world.

"Honey, what's wrong." Her mother slowly tried to reach up to her son, but then, the bundle flinched and slowly scooted away. "Tetsuya, it's mama. What's wrong honey?"

Upon hearing the words, small hands pulled the blanket covering his face. With teary eyes, he eyed his room and his mother.

The woman of course had a hard time on resisting the urge to cuddle up her adorable son.

"Mama, there's someone in the closet..." A soft shaky voice cam from the bundle, still being wary of his surrounding.

The response was unnatural really.

His mother had this weird sparkles and glimmering aura in her beautiful azure eyes, exchanging glances of telepathy with the father. His father frowned trying to read up what his mother was trying to say to him.

'Papa, our son is finally growing up to the stage of the boogieman and monster in their bedroom!'

His frown deepen.

'This way we can do more of the parents-son bonding, papa!'

And he cocked an eyebrow.

'Come on, help me here. Tell him he could sleep with us tonight!'

And he coughed.

"Son, there's no such thing as monsters and boogieman in the closet you know." Apparently, telepathy didn't work between the two. His mother started giving out weird signals to his father, but too bad, it just didn't work.

"But there really is something there..."

This time, the man received a deathly glare from the woman. _She wasn't like this before we were married..._

"Honey, would you like to stay in our room then?"

_Ah, so that's what she wanted_... then again, it was too late for him to realize it.

"No." The five year old quickly got up from his blanket and shook his head. "I'm not a kid anymore. I don't want to sleep with mama and papa."

His mother cursed silently. She had always wanted her son to be more childish and cling on to her, but her son seemed to grow up mentally very fast. She had got to admit and very proud when her friends cooed at how polite and mature her son could be but she really do prefer the boy to act spoiled.

The man scratched his head, feeling slightly apologetic at the scene. "Well, come on now, lets get ourselves ready for today. Tetsuya, we could go play with the snow today."

Upon the words, the boy finally brighten up and jumped from his his bed. "Yes, I wanna play with the snow papa!"

His father quickly scooped his son up and ruffled the soft lock. His son giggling in return and hugged his father, totally forgetting about the problem he just had.

He too was very proud of his son. The only son they had. Only god knows how they appreciate the boy's existence in their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Stab!_

The man flinched as he saw how the steak was effectively cut into two pieces. The fresh meat made a slight squishing sound as it continued to be slaughtered not very gently.

The kitchen was getting darker every minute passed by. An obvious darkening aura illuminate the space in the kitchen, though it was daylight with the lights on.

"Stupid Kei. Stupid."

He could only pretended to ignore the grumbling sound came from his wife as she had proceeded with the tomatoes. He tried to ignore the fact that the tomatoes were no longer round. In fact, it was no longer in any shape he could have recognized.

It really wasn't his fault that he couldn't do telepathy.

So he coughed nervously. "Aya," Without waiting for his wife to turn around, he continued. "Were you the one who gave the plush toys to Tetsuya?"

Her hand stopped as she turned around, still sulking. An obvious annoyance still in her sweet, melodious voice. "No I didn't. I thought it was you."

He paused and rubbed his chin. His head still counting on the presents he actually had get for the whole family. It wasn't really that hard. The family only consisted of three of them, him, his wife and his son. He had bought two presents for his wife and three for his son. The other two coming from her mother for his son.

So how come there's an extra five of them under the Christmas tree?

Five plush toys of different colors. He ignored the weird facials some of the toys had. What's more, they looked like an exact copy from the famous game; angry bird. Well, he did played with the game once in a while. And his son totally loved it too.

The fact that his wife was still sulking with him made him came up with the conclusion that maybe his wife was the one who bought them and refused to tell him. But why five of them? And what's with her sudden weird taste?

The last time was the doggy plush toy, whom she had named as Tetsuya number two. That faithful day, where she had came running home, gasping and searching for her son. That faithful day of the meeting between a boy and his loyal plush toy.

Though, he had got to admit on the similarities . Especially of the eyes.

"Papa, I'm done!" The small boy came running to the living room, smelling really fresh of vanilla and mints. He had his striped blue sweater which his mother had (tried very hard) to made. A pair of comfy slippers on the small feet, protecting the flesh from the very cold temperature.

"Okay Tetsuya, you can open your present now."

The boy squealed as he ran up to the small Christmas tree, settling himself and cuddling in his mother's lap. His mother caught him and cuddle the small boy.

"Tetsu-chan, why won't you wear the dress mama made for you?"

Thus, to save his son's muscularity, his father interrupted. "Here Tetsuya, grandma gave this to you." And the woman pouted harder.

Two small hand quickly reached up to the first present. Though still very excited, he carefully unwrapped the boxes of presents, one by one. He had got a new black scarf from his grandma, a new volumes of bed time stories books, a new pencil case, a new card game and not surprisingly, a new plush toy of a bunny.

Though the bunny was quickly pushed aside as the boy was now busy reading on the new books, much to his mother's grimace. Who else would give a growing boy a bunny plush toy?

"Hey Tetsuya, what about these ones?" His father gestured five new plush toy, each presented of different colors. If he could still recall the colors, small fingers pointing animatedly at each of the plush toy.

Red.

Green.

Yellow.

Blue .

Purple.

And he squealed of happiness. Not really because of the plush toy but because of the fact that he (maybe) had the colors right. Though, it was still unknown to him that he mistook green and blue.

Small hands hugged the yellow birdy plush toy while mentioning about the game he had played with his father.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The toy was neatly placed on his bed, lining up beside him. The bunny on the last row, the dog on the first row. Seemed proud of the neat placement, the boy huffed and ran out hearing his name being called, also bringing the yellow bird plush toy. He seemed to like it the most really. He could strangely seen it sparkling. He wondered why.

The door of the bedroom was closed and the room felt silence.

It was then that the doggy plush toy mysteriously fell from the bed. More like was thrown and fell of the bed.

The next was the bunny. Falling out of the bed without mercy.

"It seemed he liked Kise the most out of us."

The temperature fell deeper as each of the plush toy cursed and vowed of death for the yellow bird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Kuroko-cchi's so cute!' Kise had his eyes on the small boy, happily playing with his father outside the house. He was carefully placed on the bench, beside the doorstep. He watched as the boy failed to throw the snowball to his father, every single time. How the boy the fell on his knees and frowned as he tried to suppress his tears. How he then was comforted by his mother and was pulled back to playing with the two adults.

It was until noon that the adults had went inside for a rest, leaving the boy alone on the yard. Kise watched as the small boy rolled the snow ball, effectively making it bigger and bigger. Then, stopping when he felt that it was big enough, he made another small one and placed it on top of the bigger one. smiling proudly, he then ran inside the house.

Then, the boy came out with the black scarf he had and a hat. He neatly placed them on the snow globes. It wasn't nearly perfect as he put a stick on both side of the bigger snow ball, a few pebbles on the smaller ball.

In the midst of his time to make his snowman, a giggle was then heard out of nowhere. The boy's small head all covered up by the scarf, barely seen on the face poking to the source. There, he could see a group of children playing with the snow together, seemed very much excited and happy.

'Why won't you play with them?'

The boy slowly dragged his feet to his plush then picked the toy up, tilting his head, with a sad smile on his face. "Are you cold?"

The boy pulled his scarf off him and covered the plush toy with it. Seemed a little happier than before, he smiled. "I dreamed of Santa last night and I asked him about giving me a friend."

Kise felt himself being hugged by the small body. He could feel how it was slightly shivering, warm breath felt on his plush body. "I wish it would come true, even if it was a mere dream."

'You weren't dreaming Kuroko-cchi. We'll always be here for you.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four gleaming eyes glared at him through the darkness. The blond cowered deeper into the corner. Not that there was much space for them.

"Kise-chin is very tricky."

"I can't believe he chose you of us."

"Ryota, who ever said that you could get the first round?"

"W-wait, Akashi-cchi, it really wasn't my fault!"

"Of course it was your fault. You were the one being overly sparkling and all."

Aomine started waving his hand around the blond. Even though their existence was still a wonder, but being sparkling was always another thing. He swore he could see the sparkles around the latter. How come he didn't have them?

"So," Midorima pushed his glasses up, already getting tired of the useless bickering. "Pray tell me why the five of us should be hiding in here?"

Midorima shifted uncomfortably, Kise cowered deeper into the corner, Aomine was holding his breath and Murasakibara, well, he wasn't even bother to do anything. Meanwhile, Akashi sat in the middle comfortably, daring the others to come and invade his territory with his glare. It was really a wonder as how the five of them could have fit in the closet.

"This is really overly uncomfortable." Aomine scowled while sending the red head a questioning look. And he received a smirk.

"Because I wanted us to be here, you got a problem with that Daiki?"

"...No."

"Good." Akashi crossed his hands, looking thoughtful. "Anyway, we need to figure out how to appear to Tetsuya without scaring him. This morning was pretty bad and Tetsuya seemed to freak out."

"Who wouldn't really?" Aomine mumbled between his breath and thanked the elves that Akashi didn't heard him.

"I want to be with Kuro-chin next." Out of nowhere, the seemed most silent one voiced out between his munching activities.

"Don't be ridiculous Murasakibara, the next one would be me. I need to teach him of his horoscope and his lucky items."

"No way four eyes, what do you expect, turning him into another one of your Oha-Asa follower? The next one should be-"

_Creak._

The door of the closet opened up, a sudden ray of light caused them to wince their eyes.

There stood in front of them, the boy who was becoming their subject of topic. The doggy plush toy again never left his hug. He was all ready to tuck in to bed, in his light blue gown, when he heard the whispering in his closet. Only, it got louder every minutes and he swore he heard them mentioning his name.

"Kise-kun?"

Eh?

The boy tilted his head as he opened the closet, revealing the five figures he saw earlier in the morning. Now that the light was up, he could see how actually good looking they were. They seemed much like humans, though, he knew more know about what they really are.

"Ryota." A venomous voice came from the red head as a red scissor magically appeared on his hand out of nowhere. "I thought I told you that this was supposed to be a secret."

"I'm really sorry, I accidentally said out loud to Kuroko-cchi!" He wasn't supposed to, no matter how much he wanted to comfort the boy. Apparently, plush toys weren't meant to talk.

"Are you Kise-kun's friend?" The boy slowly scooted closer into the closet, seemed still very cautious of them.

"Yes, we are his...friend." Midorima frowned as he failed to find a more suitable word to describe their relationship to the boy. Kise meanwhile was whining of how cruel the green head was.

"Kuro-chin knew about us?"

"Umm, yes." The small boy backed away as he tilted his head up to the towering figure. He could barely managed up to the purple head's knee.

"Kise-chin is an idiot."

"Hn, like he was never one."

"You guys are so cruel!"

"Shut up Kise, it's really your fault that our cover was blown up!"

"S-stop!" It was then that the small boy abruptly ran to the blond, hugging on Kise's knee. "Kise-kun was only trying to be my friend, please don't be mean to him."

The small boy was now glaring(?) intensely to the other four while Kise was too busy being touched by the boy's kindness. 'Kuroko-cchi...'

'You're really not helping, Kuroko-cchi...I'm so dead.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tetsuya, honey, would you like to sleep with mama tonight?" Her eyes gleaming with hope as she entered the room, only to sigh softly as she saw her son all tucked in comfortably in his bed. The plush toys surrounding him as if protecting him during the night. Except for one of them who was now placed at the most corner of the room. The yellow one to be precise.

She pouted as she walked to her son's bed, though, smiled as she patted the soft lock. "Good night, honey"

Then, she stopped. Her azure eyes glaring into the green birdy plush toy whom her son was now cuddling with. She then noticed Nigou on the table with Usagi. She quickly went to the table, took Nigou and Usagi and slowly pulled the green bird from her son's clutch.

Midorima was thrown hard onto the wall.

Nigou was back to on the small Kuroko's hug, Usagi on his side. Smiling and huffing proudly, she went out of the room.

Akashi smirked, Aomine was grinning and Murasakibara smiled. 'Served you Midorima!'

* * *

_Dear Tetsuya, _

_I'm afraid no, they are not refundable._

_Bare with it, I know you can. ;)_

_Sincerely, Santa._

* * *

**Haha, that was severely awkward... So yeah, please tell me what you think. :)**

**I know I should be updating One of His Kind, but then again, my fingers always froze as I tried to write the story... I'll update it.**

**Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**Forgive my mistakes and errors. :')**


End file.
